Religion
Every race of this world worships the same pantheon and practices the same traditions, but each has unique tales and beliefs based on their creation deity. The Great Trial "The Great Trial" is the creation story of the majority of the races of the world. It explains the origins of all of the various races of the world and justifies the conflicts between all of them. Acording to the story, the mother goddess Mandrya set a task to her children in order to decide which of them would become the leader among the gods. She asked that each of them create a race of humanoid mortals and whomever's race she deemed the best would become the leader of the others. Each of her children created their own mortal races and gave them all specific talents and abilities based on the gods' and goddesses' own skills and aspects. Each child presented their mother with a pair of mortals, a male and a female, of their created race. Unexpectedly, the Mother then, in secret, created a world and spread the mortals out upon its surface. She then returned to her children and set the Great Trial: whoever's race conquered the others without direct help from their creators would become the chief deity. The children were outraged, as this was not what they expected, but they went along with their mother, aiding their races silently in the background. The races competed for thousands of years without discovering a victor as every race was well-made. After thousands of years of combat, the races rebelled, stopped outright fighting, and decided to find their own ways to superiority. Pantheon (The pantheon will be larger than this, but this is all I have planned for now.) First Generation Name Pronunciation Gender Role/Aspect Common Form Mandrya man-DRY-ah Female Motherhood, Dominance, Death/Final Rest A gray-haired woman dressed in draped black robes Ninnat nin-NOT Male Honor, Magic, Change, Speech (Later: Betrayal, Dishonesty, Violence, Evil) The Consort Male Fertility, Manhood Muscular man, usually either nude or barely clothed Mandrya's Children with Ninnat (Firstkin) Name Pronunciation Gender Role/Aspect Common Form Race Created Pyrasta pie-RAST-uh Female Fire, Truth, Honor Dark-skinned, golden-eyed, tattooed woman Jahr'Ak Soirana swa-RA-na Female Earth, Seasons, Change A short, buxom, freckled and tanned woman dressed as a peasant; her exact coloration varies depending on the season. Dromer Aethra AY-thruh Female Wind, Speech A pale woman dressed in light-colored flowing robes, often surrounded by fog Thyrans Tidraea tih-DRAY-uh Female Water, Magic, Commerce Pale-blue-skinned woman clothed rags, colloquially known as the Sea Witch. Pandesi Mandrya's Children with The Consort (Secondkin) Name Pronunciation Gender Role/Aspect Common Form Race Created Carnis KAR-nihs Male Lust, Sexual Desire Unattractive yet inexplicably seductive man Ilossa Ge GEE (G like "girl", rhymes with "bee") Unknown Mystery Unknown Illith IL-lith Female Dreams Pale woman veiled in black, perpetually crying Valle Anathin AN-uh-thin Queer/ Agender Animals, Hunting A naked, ambiguously gendered child often encountered in the woods, sometimes appears in the form of an animal Kai Other Deities Name Pronunciation Gender Role/Aspect Common Form Relationships Asmanera as-muh-NAY-ruh Sun, day Daughter of Aethra Asmanesha as-muh-NAY-shuh Moon, Night Daughter of Aethra Dissention The Antimandryans (antee-MAN-dreeans) are another group of dissenters. Their membership is trans-racial featuring anyone. The Antimandryans resent Mandrya for putting the Great Trial upon them. Photo Album Picture 7.png|Appearance (Soirana, Tidraea, Pyrasta, Aethra) 2012-04-18_9-09-52--129_93_5_134--_DollDivine_Sari-Maker.jpg|Appearance (Mandrya)